expintertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
2011
2011 is the second year in what is considered ExpitheCat's pre-teen era. ExpitheCat turned 10 this year, and this was his third year on ROBLOX and second year on Youtube. Videos * ROBLOX Spoofs- Ep.1- Plants Vs. Noobs (Plants Vs. Zombies Spoof) * NOOBY ROBLOXIAN - EP. 2 - THE CAKE IS A LIE! * Cheezburger Mine + Benny Hill + WMM Effects = LOL * Roblox Spoofs 2 The Annoying Robloxian (Spoof of The Annoying Orange) * ROBLOX Spoofs 3 - It's OVAR 9000! (Spoof) * ROBLOX Startup Playstation Style * Garfield Nameplates * ROBLOX Hurricane Katrina Trailer * ThomasFan6 Studios 2011 Intro V2 * Sony Vegas Test * ROBLOX Spoofs 4 - Meet the Thomasfan6 (Meet the Heavy Spoof) * NOOBY ROBLOXIAN - EP. 3 - TIX LOVE * Sony Vegas Rain & Reverse Test * Nooby Robloxian - EP. 4 - The Fail Plane * Plants Vs Zombies * TWR Day of the Diesels * Roblox Video Test * Grapple Hook Fun! (originally titled 'Problems with Grapple Hook at Sunflower Stage') * Trains vs Zombies Part 1 (deleted, reuploaded on another channel and unlisted) * EpicScience - Roblox April Fools Contest Entry * Animation Test 2 * GoAnimate Test (unlisted) * Roblox Gone LOL 8 * Problems with The Racing at ThomKart * A Message to Youtube Users * Yet Another Message to Youtube Users * The Cheezburger Mobile! YAY! * EATING A CHEEZBURGER! * Nooby Robloxian Ep. 5 Meet The Noob.wmv * Pawz: Episode 1 * ROBLOX Blox Party: Episode 1 * 4th Of July 2011 Fireworks Display * thomasfan6's ROBLOX video * If you give an engine a truck (thomasfan69) (4th Honorable Mention) * Roblox Gone LOL 9 * Nyan Buritto Jet! * Roblox Costume Idol: Contestant 1 * Thomasfan6 Studios Late 2011-2012 intro * Roblox Gone LOL 10 * My Reaction to people whining about new ROBLOX * Music Video for my Brother's Birthday - 14! * PWNED Collab Entry. * Pitch Changing in ROBLOX * Roblox Gone LOL 11 * Roblox Gone LOL 12 Halloween Special * Roblox Gone LOL Theme song * My reaction to Roblox's 2011 Halloween Event * Super Mario Kart: Rainbow Road (SNES) in ROBLOX! * Roblox gone LOL 13 (Half-Thanksgiving Special!).wmv * Random Attempt to get a Gift * Random attempt to get gift 2 * Yet another attempt to get a gift * BRIIICKSPLLLLOSION! * DO YOU KNOW WHAT TWILIGHT SPARKLE IS? * What happens when you give Thomasfan6 coffee * Roblox Gone LOL 14: Christmas Special 2011 * The first thing that comes to my mind in the morning * Super Mario Bros. 3 World 1-1 * Personal Build Server Glitch * What I got for Christmas 2011 * Tornado: Mai Biplane * Goodbye 2011, Ohai 2012 Cancelled Projects * Club Penguin Failz (series) * Youtube Poop 3: Judge a Book by it's Cover * ROBLOX Hurricane Katrina Movie * Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway series * Pawz (series) Trivia * ExpitheCat often considers 2011 to be the best and one of the most important years of his life. This is due to him growing an interest in video games, cartoons and computers as well as having good memories of going to visit Arizona during the summer and general good memories of ROBLOX with his friends. * ExpitheCat gets a DS and Wii this year for his birthday and Christmas respectively. * This is the year where ExpitheCat becomes a 'brony' and gets into the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic series. * This is also the year where ExpitheCat "quits" Thomas and Friends due to losing interest, specifically because of the "CGI Era" seasons up to that point. However, he gets back into the series 2 years later. * 2011 sees an increase in quality for ExpitheCat's videos, specifically from the spring months onward. This is likely due to ExpitheCat using a trial version of Sony Vegas and later using a more updated version of Windows Movie Maker on a newer computer using Windows Vista, which he uses until April 2013. * This is the final year where ExpitheCat lives in Kentucky. * This is the first and only year of the ROBLOX Spoofs series, as there are only 4 videos in the series before it was cancelled. * A Thomas and Friends Wooden Railway series was planned during spring of this year, but only one video was created before it was cancelled altogether, likely due to the lack of interest in the series and ExpitheCat's Thomas Wooden Railway collection being put into storage due to a bedbug infestation during the summer, as well as just ExpitheCat losing interest in Thomas and Friends in general. ExpitheCat's plans for the series can be found in his old blog. * In addition, a series titled "Pawz" was idealized, with the first episode of it being released, but no more videos of it were made due to the 3D Movie Maker program that was used requiring money after the first use. * Oddly enough, neither of the "upcoming things" mentioned in ExpitheCat's "Goodbye 2010, Ohai 2011" were created. * Three different "productions intros" were created/used by ExpitheCat this year. * His video titled "If you give an engine a truck" oddly enough became his most viewed video of all time, and was his only video that crossed 100,000 views until his upload of "steamed hams but it's a roblox obby" on his ExpithePCNerd/Expi Feliton channel in 2018. Category:Years